


do people actually title porn fics

by Chronoglass



Category: my own damn ocs leave me alone
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoglass/pseuds/Chronoglass
Summary: sex [cis f/trans f]
Kudos: 6





	do people actually title porn fics

The light of a setting sun leaks through the curtains, illuminating a small yet tranquil bedroom. The silence is soon broken, however, by the sound of a door being flung open, with two women engaged in a fiery, passionate kiss passing through. The two struggle to move as one, competing with each other to remove what little remains of the other's clothes. It had become a game between the two, whoever ended up naked first would be the submissive partner for the night. Unfortunately fortunate for Anna, she did not have a very good track record in this game. Alliah had once again managed to keep her focus, and successfully stripped Anna before they had gotten to the bed. Anna had gotten close however, she did successfully remove Alliah's bra. But the rules stated all clothes.

"You...always stick to dirty tactics..." Anna huffed between heavy breaths.  
"You never said I couldn't." Alliah said with a slight smirk and licked the small amount of precum off her fingers.

Anna leaned back onto the bed and covered her face with her hands for a brief moment. She did try to win today, but Alliah had caught her off-guard yet again. She felt Alliah lean onto her, so she uncovered her face enough to look at her.

"You gotta try at some point Anna, I'm just *so* tired of using you how I want~" Alliah didn't give Anna a chance to respond however. She kissed her neck, and started working her way down, but not before reaching her hand back to tease Anna. Anna made small moans with each kiss, a small jolt running through her body for each. Alliah ran her free hand down Anna's side, eliciting more small grunts. Alliah smiled before giving each of Anna's boobs a small peck, and once again began moving further down her body. Anna reeled her head back and took a deep breath. Alliah loved to toy with her wife, and spent what may have been an eternity to Anna kissing around her legs and hips, ignoring the main prize as a form of teasing. Eventually Alliah stopped, and hovered her mouth over Anna's dick.

"I love you Anna." Alliah said. It took a moment for Anna to retain her composure to say it back."I love you too" She struggled to say back. Alliah smiled and lightly put her lips around the head, causing Anna to sigh with both relief and pleasure. Alliah pushed it further into her mouth, and began her rhythm. Anna arched her back, accompanied by light whimpers. The way Alliah handled her was delicate and comforting, which was just too much for Anna to handle at times. Alliah had done this many times before, and knew exactly what to do to make Anna melt. She slid both of her hands up Anna's thighs, up to her sides, and started to lightly massage Anna's nipples. Anna began to squirm, and Alliah knew it was almost time. She took her hands away from Anna's chest and started to stroke her dick while she continued her rhythm. Anna moaned louder and louder, at times squeaking.

"I'm....I'm gonna..." Anna could barely utter the words. Alliah stopped for a brief moment, taking a deep breath before plunging the whole thing into her mouth. Anna gasped, and grew silent as her body tensed more and more, until eventually the tension released all at once. Alliah pulled away soon after, breathing heavily, before climbing on top of Anna.

"You okay?" Alliah asked. Anna only nodded, her body still experiencing the aftershock of the intense orgasm she had just had. Alliah waited until she stopped, before leaning forward and kissing her wife once more.


End file.
